SPECIAL BIRTHDAY
by Sawako The Writer
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Takano akan segera tiba. Untuk hari ulang tahunnya kali ini, Takano meminta kepada Onodera agar menemaninya dalam menghabiskan waktu di hari ulang tahunnya. Namun rupanya Onodera telah mempersiapkan hadiah yang lebih istimewa di hari ulang tahun Takano. Apakah itu…?


**SPECIAL BIRTHDAY**

* * *

**Anime/manga : Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

**Author : Sawako The Writer**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Character : Onodera RitsuxTakano Masamune**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, Boy's Love, Gak Jelas, Cuma iseng doang, Typo, OOC, dll.**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi punya Shungiku Nakamura-sensei. Tapi, cerita "SPECIAL BIRTHDAY" punya Sawako The Writer.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Okay? :)**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi©Shungiku Nakamura**

**SPECIAL BIRTHDAY©Sawako The Writer**

* * *

_Sepuluh tahun lalu, aku tak sempat memberikan sebuah hadiah di hari spesialnya…_

_Hari itu pun, aku tak dapat memberikan sesuatu yang berarti di hari spesialnya…_

_Malah aku yang diberikan hadiah olehnya di hari spesialnya…_

_Kini, aku harus dapat memberikan suatu hadiah yang berarti untuknya di hari spesialnya…_

"Maaf, aku terlambat!"

Seorang pria berambut cokelat dan beriris mata hijau menggebrak pintu kantor tim editorial Emerald yang terletak di perusahaan penerbitan Marukawa Shouten. Tak perlu meminta Albert Einstein untuk dapat mengetahui nama pria tersebut. Ya, Onodera Ritsu. Sang editor Shoujo Manga dari tim editorial Emerald yang selalu super sibuk setiap harinya. Sejak dirinya 'tak sengaja terdampar' di perusahaan penerbitan Marukawa Shouten sebagai anggota tim editorial Shoujo Manga, yaitu tim editorial Emerald, rasanya kegiatan sehari-hari Onodera hanya seperti kerja, pulang, dan tidur.

Ketika ia memasuki kantor editorial Emerald, berbagai suara telepon dan suara teriakan langsung menyambut kedatangannya. Terutama suara teriakan bosnya yang terkenal sangat galak, Takano Masamune.

"Oi, cepat kerjakan pekerjaanmu!" teriak sang bos kepada Onodera, membuatnya terkesiap dan segera duduk di kursinya.

"Baik, Takano-san!"

"Ricchan, tolong fotokopi berkas ini!" seru salah seorang rekan kerja Onodera yang berwajah _babbyface_, Kisa Shouta.

"Takano-san, Yoshikawa Chiharu-sensei tidak dapat dihubungi!" ujar seorang pria tampan yang merupakan rekan kerja Onodera, Hatori Yoshiyuki.

"Langsung saja kau pergi ke tempatnya! Cepat!"

"Takano-san, orang dari pihak percetakan akan datang kemari!" lapor Onodera setelah ia mengangkat telepon untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Katakan pada mereka kalau Marukawa Shouten sudah dipindahkan ke dasar jurang di hutan Amazon! CEPAT!"

**=0=**

Setelah melewati waktu berjam-jam di 'Kantor Neraka', akhirnya seluruh anggota tim editorial Emerald sudah diperbolehkan menikmati kenikmatan dunia. Meskipun hanya sekedar mengisi perut, memenuhi panggilan alam, atau tidur dalam waktu yang lama di atas ranjang. Bagi tim editorial Emerald yang kegiatannya selalu super sibuk di kantor, itu sudah cukup untuk mengembalikan jiwa mereka ke dalam raga seutuhnya.

Begitu pula dengan pria berambut cokelat dengan iris mata hijau, yang kini sedang berjalan bersama sang bos-super-sadis-sedunia keluar kantor perusahaan penerbit Marukawa Shouten. Awalnya, Onodera merasa hidupnya seakan berada di neraka ketika mendapati cinta pertamanya di masa SMA, Takano Masamune, adalah bosnya di tempat kerja barunya sekaligus tetangganya di apartemen yang sama. Namun karena mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, baik itu di kantor atau di apartemen atau di tempat lain, Onodera mulai bisa menerima keberadaan Takano di sampingnya.

Yah, meskipun putra semata wayang dari perusahaan penerbit Onodera itu masih sering tersipu malu dan menolak berbagai bentuk dari rasa cinta kakak kelasnya di masa lalu itu…

Sambil berjalan menuju stasiun kereta, Onodera melihat kalender di ponselnya. Memperhatikan setiap tanggal yang tertera hingga pandangannya jatuh ke tanggal 24 Desember. Kedua matanya membulat, menyadari bahwa tanggal tersebut adalah tanggal yang spesial bagi pria berambut hitam dan memiliki iris mata cokelat, yang kini sedang berjalan di sampingnya menuju stasiun kereta bersama.

"Satu minggu lagi…," gumam Onodera ketika dia dan Takano tiba di stasiun kereta.

_Ya, hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi bagi Onodera…_

_Untuk mempersiapkan hadiah bagi orang yang dicintainya itu…_

_Dan atas permintaan dari orang yang dicintainya itu…_

_Ia akan memberikan hadiah yang istimewa…_

**=0=**

_From : Onodera Ritsu_

_To : Takano Masamune_

_Subject : Hadiah untuk Takano-san_

_Takano-san…_

_Etto…Kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau datang ke kamar apartemenku malam ini? Aku sudah mempersiapkan hadiah yang kau inginkan. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Jangan mampir dulu ke kamar apartemenku karena aku sedang berada di luar. Pokoknya, Takano-san baru boleh mengunjungiku kalau sudah jam tujuh malam. Awas, ya! Sampai nanti!_

Betapa terkejutnya Takano ketika menatap pesan yang terkirim ke ponselnya pagi itu.

Ia sungguh tak menyangka. Onodera Ritsu, yang biasanya bersikap pemalu kepadanya dan selalu menghindarinya, kini mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi kamar apartemennya? Takano merasa bahwa dirinya masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya, dan belum kembali seutuhnya dari perjalanannya mengitari dunia mimpi. Kemudian Takano memeriksa tanggal di kalender ponselnya, dan menyadari sesuatu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia yang tak biasanya ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain.

Tanggal 24 Desember, jatuh tepat di hari ini…

_Dan sebelumnya, ia telah meminta kepada Onodera agar menemaninya untuk melewati hari ulang tahunnya dengan bahagia..._

"Terima kasih, Onodera," ucapnya sambil tersenyum membaca pesan dari orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Ia pun beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Dalam hatinya ia berharap agar malam segera tiba, dan ia mendapatkan hadiah yang telah dimintanya kepada bawahan sekaligus tetangga dan cinta pertamanya di masa sekolah itu.

**=0=**

"Si-silahkan masuk."

Begitulah yang diucapkan Onodera ketika membukakan pintu kamar apartemennya untuk Takano. Dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi jali, Takano berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemen Onodera, bermaksud menagih hadiah yang akan diberikan sang uke kepadanya.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku ke kamar apartemenmu. Padahal biasanya kau selalu menolak kalau aku berkunjung," ujar Takano ketika kedua kakinya melangkah masuk mengikuti langkah kaki Onodera.

"A-aku cuma ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. I-itu saja, kok," jawab Onodera cepat, tidak mau bosnya itu malah berpikiran yang macam-macam.

"Maksudmu kau ingin mengabulkan permintaanku yang telah kuminta?"

"I-iya...Mungkin lebih dari itu..."

Sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan Takano, Onodera berjalan membimbing atasannya itu untuk pergi ke ruang makan. Sejujurnya, Onodera merasa sangat malu untuk melakukan hal ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia hanya ingin menunjukkan perasaannya lewat hadiah cuma-cuma yang bisa diberikannya kepada cinta pertamanya itu.

"Memangnya kau mau memberikan hadiah apa padaku? Minuman berenergi lagi seperti waktu itu? Atau—"

Kedua bola mata pria berambut hitam itu membulat ketika melihat sebuah kue dengan krim coklat dan hiasan berupa potongan coklat hitam di atas meja makan. Di atas kue itu terdapat tulisan dari coklat putih yang bertuliskan "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, TAKANO-SAN", di samping lilin berbentuk angka dua dan delapan dengan api yang menyala. Onodera berjalan mendekati meja makan, membiarkan Takano berdiri mematung di dekat pintu masuk menuju ruang makan.

"Anoo…Takano-san…"

Takano menoleh ke arah Onodera ketika sang uke memanggilnya. Onodera berdiri di samping meja makan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang punggungnya. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Dengan berusaha mati-matian untuk tersenyum, Onodera menatap ke arah Takano tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dan ia pun berkata…

"Selamat ulang tahun, Takano-san…"

DEG!

Jantung Onodera dan Takano seakan berdegup kencang menghadapi situasi yang terkesan romantis ini. Mereka berada di dalam satu ruangan, ketika salju mulai turun dan jatuh ke tanah bumi, serta hawa dingin yang mulai terasa menusuk kulit. Hanya berdua. Memang, sebenarnya hanya inilah yang diminta oleh Takano kepada Onodera ketika hari ulang tahunnya tiba. Menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan orang yang telah dicintainya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Tak peduli dimana pun itu, selama sosok Onodera berada di sampingnya dan memberikan kehangatan padanya.

Takano berjalan ke arah Onodera, sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang menyiratkan betapa bahagianya pria berambut hitam dan beriris mata cokelat itu kini. Kedua lengannya terulur dan memeluk tubuh kecil pria yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan hangat. Kedua mata Onodera terbelalak menanggapi perilaku mesra dari Takano.

"Ta…Takano-san…"

"Terima kasih. Ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah kudapatkan seumur hidupku…"

Takano berbisik tepat di telinga Onodera, membuat sang pemilik telinga langsung tersipu malu menanggapinya. Dengan malu-malu, Onodera balas memeluk Takano dengan hangat sambil menutup matanya. Untuk memastikan bahwa bosnya tidak mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang terdengar sangat cepat seperti nyaris meledak.

Setelah merasa cukup memeluk tubuh Onodera, Takano merengganggkan pelukannya namun tak melepaskannya juga. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Onodera, dan perlahan menyentuh bibir pria yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya itu dengan dengan bibirnya. Kemudian, bibir takano mencium lembut bibir manis milik Onodera, merasakan setiap kehangatan dalam sentuhan bibir keduanya.

Semakin lama, ciuman Takano semakin dalam menyentuh bibir Onodera. Perlahan Takano memasukkan lidahnya ketika mulut Onodera terbuka sedikit, membuat kedua mata sang uke membulat sempurna. Lidah keduanya pun saling beradu di dalam mulut Onodera, yang sepertinya kewalahan untuk melawan kelincahan gerakan lidah atasannya itu.

Selama beberapa menit, hanya terdengar suara desahan dan hembusan napas dari kedua insan yang sedang menyatukan perasaan lewat sentuhan bibir dan tubuh mereka. Tanpa adanya adegan percintaan yang berlebihan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh kedua manusia tersebut, perasaan keduanya tetap dapat menyatu meski belum sempurna. Namun bagi kedua insan tersebut, itu saja sudah cukup membuat perasaan mereka terikat satu sama lain…

Setelah merasa pasokan oksigen mereka menipis, mereka pun mengakhiri ciuman yang cukup lama tersebut. Tatapan keduanya saling beradu ketika wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Takano masih tenggelam dalam kebahagiaannya akan hari ulang tahunnya, bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyuman lembut. Senyuman yang hanya akan ia perlihatkan kepada Onodera Ritsu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan kue ini bersama?" tawar Takano kepada Onodera, yang disambut dengan anggukan dari pria berambut cokelat dan beriris mata hijau itu.

CUP…

Takano mencium lembut kening Onodera, dan kemudian berbisik di telinganya…

"Aku mencintaimu, Onodera."

"…"

"Jawabanmu?"

"…"

"Onodera…?"

"A…A…Aku juga mencintaimu, Takano-san…"

Dan begitulah…

Hingga pagi menjelang keesokan harinya, keduanya menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan berbagai kegiatan bersama. Mulai dari meniup lilin, memakan sepotong kue, makan malam, hingga tidur dalam satu ranjang. Semua dilakukan hanya oleh mereka berdua, di dalam kamar apartemen milik Onodera. Dengan penuh cinta dan kehangatan, di tengah musim salju yang kian mewarnai kota Tokyo menjadi berwarna putih bersih…

Bukankah rasanya amat bahagia bila menghabiskan hari yang spesial bersama orang yang paling dicintai...?

**THE END**

* * *

OHAYOU/KONICHIWA/KONBANWA MINNA-SAN! XD

Honto ni gomenasai, minna-san. Padahal aku masih ada cerita lain nganggur...TTATT

Tapi cerita itu belum selesai, aku sudah buat cerita baru lagi. Maaf...Maaf A

Habisnya, ide-ideku sudah menumpuk. Terus rasanya gak tahan baca-baca cerita-cerita di fandom "SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI" yang keren-keren sementara ceritaku baru satu yang nongol. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin buat cerita baru..Menyedihkan...QAQ

Dan begonya lagi, ini cerita harusnya aku posting waktu tanggal 24 atau 25 Desember 2013. Eeh...Tapi jadinya malah telat banget. Padahal aku bikin cerita ini buat hadiah ultahnya Takano sebagai ganti karena aku gagal bikin gambar buat hadiah ultahnya...Hueee

Maaf kalau ceritanya garing, jelek, banyak typo, gak jelas, gak kerasa romantis, dan abal-abal TTATT

Aku memang payah...#nangis sambil motong bawang merah sekarung#

Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan. Bila tidak keberatan, bisa review :)

**Mind To Review? XD**


End file.
